


Ты - парадигма

by shenanigans_d



Series: Больше того, о чем мечталось [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, John is a wizard, M for vaguely sexual situations, M/M, Mycroft is a twat, Potterlock, Sherlock is a muggle, Sherlock/HP crossover, beware the non-linear narrative, more things then are dreamt of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans_d/pseuds/shenanigans_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Иногда, только иногда, когда Шерлок очень далеко и абсолютно точно не вернется как минимум три часа, Джон садится на диван и позволяет чаю сделаться самому.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Фик, в котором Джон (неохотно) волшебник, Майкрофт (очевидно) всеведущ, а Шерлок (удивительно) невнимателен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - парадигма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> От автора:  
> Моим самым приспосабливающимся бетам, onstreetofstars и deliriumarchive: миллион благодарностей. Возможно, эта история отмечает мое надвигающееся сумасшествие. Осторожно, нелинейное повествование.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Спасибо безумно любимому филологу и по совместительству моей невесте Bohemian Rhapsody за самоотверженную работу беты и перевод с русского на русский грамотный.  
> Сноски - в примечаниях в конце.  
> Замеченные очепятки, неловкие места и возможные альтернативы обязательно присылать на e-mail: dvsart@yandex.ru

_Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио,_

_Что и не снилось  нашим мудрецам._

_Гамлет, Акт I, сцена I._

 

Под половицей в верхней спальне на 221B Бэйкер-стрит есть тайник. Там лежит коробка, длинная и узкая, сделанная из вишневого дерева и довольно увесистая, но простая на вид. Она открывается только тем, кто знает, как.

Шерлок мог бы потратить впустую часы на то, чтобы открыть её, - но он не знает о ней (он был бы заинтересован). Коробка лежит под половицей, не на виду (для некоторых), но всегда в мыслях (для других).

***

В Гильменде воздух полон запахами корма* и пота, пороха и крови, кориандра и мяты.

В определенных местах Джон неспособен ни на что другое, кроме как стоять посреди пустыни, закрыв глаза, позволяя пуштунской магии  захлестнуть себя её особенным низким, жарким пульсом.

Она ощущается шафраном и кардамоном на губах; похожа на песок, подхваченный ветром, колющий кожу.

(В Лондоне вишневая коробка лежит в хранилище шикарного банка. Не на виду, вне доступа, но не совсем забыта.)

***

\- Ты не впечатлен.

Шерлок Холмс стоит под сводчатым потолком, окруженный богатыми персидскими коврами и бесценными вазами, рядами портретов строгих, выглядящих уставшими незнакомцев; дом старый, настолько старый, что Джон чувствует это в воздухе, почему-то слабее и тоньше, чем должен бы. Даже здесь, среди прекраснейших бесценных вещей, Шерлок обращает внимание на него – он гравитационный центр комнаты, дома, страны, мира. Детали комнаты растворяются в небытии. Он поглотил их все.

\- Ты даже не чувствуешь дискомфорта, - говорит Шерлок снова, хмуро глядя на него. – Тебе некомфортно в офисе Майкрофта, потому что это для тебя слишком грандиозно.

Шерлок неправ, конечно. (Офис Майкрофта ему не нравится потому, что он принадлежит Майкрофту. Букингемский дворец – потому что он принадлежит королеве. Большинство зданий не пугают его, потому что большинство зданий не имеют характера.)

Джон оглядывается вокруг и пожимает плечами.

\- Я был в более впечатляющих местах.

Шерлок смотрит на него скептически. Уголком глаза Джон замечает, как один из портретов нахально подмигивает и машет ему. Стилизованная собака, нарисованная  на вазе, виляет ему хвостом, а шторы полны спящих докси. Джон игнорирует все это – и Шерлок не замечает.

***

На одиннадцатый день рождения Джона кто-то пропихнул в почтовую щель письмо, адресованное ему и написанное бутылочно-зелеными чернилами.

Это было воскресенье. (Его сестра-близнец не получила никакой почты в тот день.)

***

Тактическая вылазка в Гиндукуш идет наперекосяк.

Джон просыпается на следующий день в комнате с несколькими пуштунами, внимательно наблюдающими за ним. Его голова хмельная и болезненная, но глаза ясные, и на кончике языка он чувствует кардамон и шафран, а на коже – колкий песок. Поток омывает его спокойными волнами, и он расслабляется под любопытными взглядами.

Эти взгляды накаляются, когда он отказывается выдать им ту информацию, которую они хотят. (Министерство может быть вовлечено в войну, но он не вовлечен в Министерство.)

\- Я просто врач, - пытается он объяснить на хромающем дари. Воздух шипит от его слов; мужчины щурятся. – Я врач и солдат. И все. И все. У меня ничего нет. Я невооружен.

(Как бы не так – у него автомат, пристегнутый к спине, зачехленный пистолет на бедре, и с нож, спрятанный у лодыжки, но их совсем не волнует это оружие.)

Они простреливают ему плечо маггловской пулей перед тем, как отпустить, и он умудряется аппарировать так близко к Бастиону, как может, а потом мир чернеет. В отчете он пишет, что его накачали наркотиками. Никто не спрашивает, как он смог вернуться. Медики слишком заняты тем, чтобы он выжил.

***

Майкрофт смотрит свысока, задрав длинный нос и, скрещивая руки, говорит:

\- Я знаю, кто вы.

Джон сжимает челюсть и щурит глаза, ему приходится сделать несколько длинных выдохов, чтобы отогнать панику.

\- Я не скажу Шерлоку, конечно. Информация стоит больше, чем моя жизнь. Ваш секрет, доктор Уотсон, в безопасности.

\- Я абсолютно не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Майкрофт. – Хотя мне бы хотелось увидеть своими глазами. Любопытства ради, вы же понимаете. Восхитительно, целая дисциплина, которую не может затронуть наука.

Джон не удостаивает эту просьбу ответом. Он разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из офиса, и только тогда, когда он возвращается домой, он позволяет стрессу скрутить внутренности.

***

Пуштунская магия проста и прагматична, но по-своему прекрасна. В тайных магазинчиках, за витринами они вырезают амулеты и поют заклинания, позволяя магии бурлить вокруг них кардамоновым бризом. Это притягивает Джона, как мотылька на огонь, и однажды ночью он просиживает часы со старой ведьмой, которая днем торгует специями, а ночью колдует, и она учит его чувствовать покалывание на коже и вкус на языке в окружающем его потоке, шафран и кардамон, и кусочки стекла, сладость граната и кислинку абрикоса, беж и камелопард*, хаки и индиго, белый, как снег в горах, и черный, как нефть на песке. Она говорит словами, которые он не понимает ушами, но почему-то понимает разумом, как двигать вещи без рук и управлять быстрыми потоками цвета, света и звука, подчинять их своей воле.

В ту ночь он впервые не думает о волшебной палочке, надежно и крепко запертой в недрах Лондона.

Когда рассвет начинает лизать небо своим розовым языком, ведьма вкладывает амулет в его руку и указывает на дверь, шепча что-то, что Джон не понимает (но знает, что это означает: _Только то, что однажды было сломано, может быть сделано целым_ ).

***

Иногда, только иногда, когда Шерлок очень далеко и абсолютно точно не вернется, как минимум, часа три, Джон садится на диван и позволяет чаю сделаться самому.

***

Когда его служба окончена, Лондон кажется беспокойным и изнуряющим. Он всегда был к ним чувствителен, к давлению и потокам людских эмоций и желаний (которые, как профессор однажды сказал ему, являются простейшими формами магии), и когда он забывает об осторожности, это может оглушать.

(Кто-то звал его фриком однажды, из-за того, что он мог чувствовать эту вибрацию на коже. Не Джон Уотсон владеет магией, это магия владеет Джоном Уотсоном. Он чувствует это на губах и на коже, и сплетает это между пальцами, как пряди золотых волос. Его считали одаренным в школе. Он не хотел быть одаренным, он просто хотел быть как все.)

Белый шум базовой магии, окружающей его в Лондоне – Божий дар и проклятие. Шерлок беспечно заводит его в такие ситуации, которые более опасны, чем должны были бы быть, и Джону нравится это – за исключением тех случаев, когда это причиняет излишнюю неловкость.

Например, Шерлок расследует пакет довольно убедительно подделанных документов, появившихся на черном рынке, разгуливая по выставочному залу ювелирного магазина («Это прикрытие, Джон. Витрина поддельная. Клянусь чем угодно, там печатный станок за этой дверью!»), когда владелец (и главный подозреваемый) поднимает глаза и восклицает:

\- Ну ничего себе! Джон Уотсон!

Предчувствие вялой прохладцей течет по венам Джона.

\- Прюэтт, - отвечает он, узнавая старого товарища по комнате. – Давно не виделись, приятель. Как дела? Я думал, ты все ещё в Шотландии.

Шерлок отрывается от оценки драгоценностей (настоящих, конечно, действующий ювелирный магазин – всего лишь прикрытие предприятия с фальшивыми документами) и смотрит на обмен любезностями с замешательством, проступающим на его лице.

\- Мы учились вместе в школе с этим парнем, - гордо говорит Прюэтт. – Лучший во всем чертовом классе, хотя по его виду и не скажешь.

\- Ты учился в школе-интернате в Шотландии, - говорит Шерлок быстро, его глаза обшаривают Прюэтта с той скоростью, с которой он обычно исследует трупы. - С одиннадцати до восемнадцати. Специализированная школа.

Он хмурится.

\- Ты не мог учиться с Джоном в одной школе, он… - Шерлок спотыкается посреди предложения, обнаруживая неожиданный пробел. (Часть Джона, та часть, что не сжимается в тайном страхе, поет от гордости, снова озадачив Шерлока Холмса).

\- Джон. Где ты учился? Твой отец не мог позволить себе твое обучение в школе-интернате.

\- Стипендия, - импровизирует Джон. – Я попал в школу Прюэтта по стипендии, на два последних года.

Светлые проницательные глаза щурятся, но Шерлок отрывисто кивает, принимая объяснение, несмотря на то, что ему оно не нравится. (И опять маленькая часть Джона издает ликующий клич.)

Позже, после того, как Шерлок обнаруживает фальшивую дверь и занят копанием в уличающих записях, Прюэтт отзывает Джона в сторону и шепчет серьезно и напряженно:

\- Прости, Уотсон, я думал, ты рассказывал это своему бойфренду.

\- Он не мой бойфренд, - отрезает Джон, сжимая зубы и стискивая кулаки. – У меня были причины, чтобы уйти, Прюэтт.

\- Это не то, от чего ты можешь сбежать, - говорит Прюэтт. (Джон скорее чувствует, чем видит его заклинание, брошенное тайком, уничтожающее худшее из доказательств ещё до того, как Шерлок найдет его.)

\- Я могу чертовски хорошо постараться, - отвечает Джон, тихо и угрожающе. Шерлок с победоносным возгласом проносится по комнате, чтобы помахать зажатыми в руке бумагами перед лицом Прюэтта; Джон ухмыляется ему и с удовольствием следует за Шерлоком на улицу, не говоря ни слова.

***

Понимаете, не то чтобы Джону не нравилась магия. Он любил её так же, как любил воздух, которым дышал, воду, которую пил, землю под ногами; естественно, бессознательно и неизбежно. Магия – его плоть и кровь. Он не ненавидел магию. Просто он видел, как разрушительна она может оказаться не в тех руках, и жил в пустотах, образованных ею.

Он никогда не хотел быть особенным. Никогда не просил о даре.

Он не может избегать этого вечно, потому что это так же вездесуще, как воздух, но он может не принимать это как должное. Он может не быть зависимым от трепета, который оно посылает по позвоночнику и кровотоку. Он может ценить это издалека, потому что если у Джона Уотсона и есть что-то, то это самоконтроль.

***

Холодным декабрьским днем, спустя неделю, как они забыли оплатить счет за отопление, Джон просыпается и не видит собственных пальцев.

\- Черт, - тихо говорит он себе под нос. Все тело ломит, и он чувствует характерный хрипящий кашель, формирующийся в легких.

Осторожно выбравшись с кровати, Джон ищет какие-нибудь перчатки. Будет нехорошо выйти из своей комнаты без пальцев – даже если Шерлок в одном из своих мыслительных приступов, он точно заметит исчезновение придатков.

\- Шерлок, - кричит он после того, как находит перчатки и упаковывает сумку на одну ночь, пытаясь скрыть хрипотцу в голосе. – Шерлок, я собираюсь… эээ…

Он придумывает алиби.

\- У меня конференция, - решает он, наконец. – Я уезжаю на четыре дня в Шотландию.

Этого должно хватить на то, чтобы решить его небольшие проблемы.

Впервые за это время Шерлок перестает смотреть в потолок и переводит взгляд на Джона.

\- Что? Ты не можешь уехать! Мне нужна твоя помощь. И ты болен. Ты кашлял всю ночь.

\- Я должен уехать. Это по работе. Я вернусь через четыре дня, ты будешь в порядке.

\- Джон, я запрещаю тебе покидать эту квартиру.

Джон фыркает и надевает пальто, застегивая его на все пуговицы. Кожа на шее покрасневшая и горячая. Будет неудобно стать висящей в воздухе головой прямо перед своим магглом-соседом. 

\- Ты смотришь на меня так, словно думал, что это сработает, - подкалывает его Джон.

Шерлок вздыхает.

\- Кто решит проблемы с отоплением, если ты уедешь?

\- Шерлок, тебе тридцать четыре года. Разберись с этим сам. Или, если это слишком сложно для тебя, позвони Майкрофту, я уверен, он поможет тебе переговорить с газовой компанией.

С этим прощанием Джон закидывает сумку на плечо (игнорируя жжение, медленно, но верно распространяющееся вниз по спине и по рукам) и дезертирует из квартиры, чтобы не исчезнуть внезапно прямо на глазах у Шерлока, пока его (рассеянный) сосед возмущенно шипит в ответ на предположение, что он не может чего-то, что может Майкрофт.

Как только он оказывается на безопасном расстоянии, быстро шагая по главной улице, словно он ищет кэб, Джон сворачивает в переулок и аппарирует прямо в приемный покой Св. Мунго, когда покалывание достигает лица.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, добро пожаловать в госпиталь магических болезней и травм Святого Мунго, что вас беспокоит?

\- Я поймал Исчезательную болезнь, - хрипит Джон, и женщина за стойкой с абсолютной скукой на лице наблюдает, как его лицо исчезает совсем.

\- Сэр, Исчезательная болезнь не требует лечения в стационаре, вы испытываете трудности или…

\- Я живу с магглом, - объясняет Джон, закатывая глаза (хотя она все равно этого не видит). – Очень наблюдательным магглом. Мне нужно ускоренное лечение, или он что-то заподозрит.

Вздыхая с огромной обидой, девушка начинает царапать на куске потрепанного пергамента ярко-синими чернилами.

\- Целитель вас скоро примет, сэр. Заполните это, пожалуйста. И как вы будете оплачивать лечение?

О, черт. Об этом он не подумал. У него в кармане ни единого кната, и со стерлингами ситуация не намного лучше. (Отсюда забытый счет за отопление и, как следствие, причина Исчезательной болезни.) С другой стороны, у него нет времени на то, чтобы лечиться дома. (Две недели с хорошим уходом, качественными мазями и парой хороших заклинания Непрозрачности.)

Остается только одно.

\- Мне нужно позвонить… то есть, эээ, я должен поговорить по камину с моим… эээ… деверем, - врет Джон, но у него нет других слов, чтобы описать Майкрофта иначе.  (Он очень рад, что ни Майкрофт, ни Шерлок никогда не узнают, что он так его назвал, хотя Майкрофт нашел бы это забавным, а Шерлок счел бы саму идею об их романтических отношениях нелепой.)

Молодая ведьма (Ифигения, как было написано на бейдже блестящими красными буквами с вспыхивающими сердечками над «и») выглядит так, словно совершенно не в восторге от него, впихивая ему папку и самопишущее перо (о, как он ненавидит перья) и указывая на комнату для каминных переговоров в непосредственной близости от главного зала. Благодаря небо за то, что Гарри заставила его усовершенствовать телефон  ( _на всякий случай_ ), он набирает Майкрофта и стискивает зубы, пока идет звонок.

\- Джон, - тянет этот невыносимый ублюдок, как только отвечает на звонок. – Какой приятный сюрприз. И что мой нелепый братец сделал на этот раз?

\- Ничего, - вздыхает Джон, почесав затылок. – Послушайте… У меня Исчезательная болезнь.

\- У вас Исчезательная болезнь, - повторяет Майкрофт, его голос звучит сбитым с толку и слегка (невыносимо) удивленным.

\- Это магическая болезнь, - раздраженно объясняет Джон. – Это похоже на грипп, но побочный эффект…

\- Наверняка легко догадаться из названия, - прерывает Майкрофт. – Я достаточно имел дел с вашими людьми, чтобы понять, что у вас все очень буквально в наименованиях.

\- Да, отлично, ваш брат-идиот забыл оплатить чертов счет, как ему было сказано, и я поймал простуду, и теперь я невидим, так что мне нужно занять 500 галлеонов на лечение в магическом госпитале, потому что у меня и двух кнатов в кармане не найдется. Кстати, из-за вашего чертова брата.

На том конце провода надолго наступила тишина, пока Майкрофт наконец не ответил, и его голос звучал слишком уж похоже на Шерлока, как показалось Джону.

\- Могу я увидеть?

\- Нет, не можете. Я _невидим._ Послушайте, я могу занять у вас деньги или нет? Если нет, то вы будете объяснять Шерлоку, почему я пропал на две недели вместо четырех дней.

\- Я сделаю несколько звонков.

\- Спасибо, Майкрофт.

\- Джон, - быстро сказал Майкрофт, до того как Джон повесил трубку. – Я сделаю вам одолжение, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы сделали одно для меня.

\- Что вы хотите? – вздыхает Джон, морщась и сдавливая виски.

\- Я хочу как-нибудь познакомиться с вашим… питомцем, - говорит Майкрофт многозначительным тоном, перед тем как внезапно закончить разговор. – Вместе с объяснением, как это происходит.

Джон проводит следующие четыре дня покрытый резко пахнущими припарками, истыканный палочками колдомедиков, пытаясь придумать, как убедить Шерлока, что он провел неделю в Шотландии.

(Позже выясняется, что беспокоиться не о чем – Шерлок не сдвинулся со своего дивана, пока Джона не было, и, кажется, удалил сам факт, что он вообще отсутствовал. Джон слишком счастлив, чтобы чувствовать обиду.)

***

Рысь не нужна ему до тех пор, пока он не оказывается в предгорьях Гиндукуш.

Это было тем, что он выучил потому, что мог, потому что дополнительные занятия занимали летнее время, потому что это был довольно увлекательный трюк, который однажды может пригодиться.

Рысь не может спрятаться в Лондоне. Горы Афганистана же – совершенно другое дело.

***

Он помнит маленького Гарри Поттера, испуганного первокурсника с его нелепо огромными очками и копной черных волос, сжимающего табурет до белых костяшек, пока МакГонагалл опускает Сортировочную Шляпу ему на голову. Его друзья вечно создавали невероятный гвалт в гостиной, пока Джон, уставший семикурсник, изучающий маггловскую биологию и химию перед самыми ТРИТОН, пытался работать.

Это был год, когда Джон выбрал свою сторону. Она не пользовалась популярностью, но тогда Джон не намеревался быть популярным.

***

\- Ты хочешь быть кем?

\- Маггловским врачом, - говорит Джон, краем глаза наблюдая, как Чарли ловит и отпускает блестящий снитч опять и опять. Идет 1992-ой, и вся тяжесть мира чувствуется сильнее, чем должна, на шестнадцатилетних плечах Джона.

\- Почему?

\- Почему нет?

Чарли ухмыляется.

\- Чертовски хорошую причину ты нашел, Уотсон. _Почему нет?_ действительно, - усмехается он, поймав снитч в последний раз и сунув его в карман мантии.

Ухмыляясь, Джон возражает:

\- Я не единственный, кто не хочет прожить жизнь с подпаленными бровями.

\- Лучше подпаленные брови, всю жизнь лечить маггловских старушек с насморком.

\- Думаю, я могу быть хирургом, - размышляет Джон вслух, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь редким шотландским солнцем.

\- Что? Резать и сшивать людей?

\- О, так значит, ты все-таки _слушаешь_ на Маггловедении. Скорее, скажите кто-нибудь Ходжсону, уши Чарли Уизли все-таки работают! Я думаю, что он считает тебя глуховатым после того, как ты пытался доказать ему, что автомобили должны ездить сами по себе, потому что их название похоже на «автоматику».

Смех Чарли чистый, как колокольчики над землей. Джон будет скучать по нему в следующем году, когда он уедет играть со своими драконами и, скорее всего, обгорит до рыжеволосого уголька.

\- Отвали, Уотсон. Хирург, как же. Ты мог бы быть аврором, знаешь, если ты хочешь, ты хорош. Они возьмут тебя с радостью.

\- Не хочу быть аврором, - тихо отвечает Джон с закрытыми глазами.

\- Почему нет? Все хотят быть аврорами. А ты – один тех немногих, кто действительно может справиться с этим.

\- Мне бы хотелось сохранить все мои конечности, - фыркает Джон. – В качестве хирурга гораздо меньше вероятности остаться хромым как Грозный Глаз.

(Потом, когда очень симпатичная медсестра с ртутно-тяжелой жалостью в глазах вручит ему трость, Джон подумает об этом разговоре с унылым смирением.)

Чарли смеется, а затем они уютно замолкают, лежа бок о бок в траве.

Минуты проходят, и в них ничего, кроме шума ветра в листьях, а потом Чарли громко вздыхает и придвигается ближе. Они переплетают пальцы.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь…

Джон наконец открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на друга. Лицо Чарли обветрено из-за квиддичных тренировок и покрыто веснушками, и Джон знает, какова на вкус кожа под его левым коленом, и как его потрескавшиеся губы ощущаются во впадинке под его ключицей, но это не значит, что он хочет снова говорить об этом. Чарли не заканчивает предложение, просто смотрит на Джона большими голубыми глазами, нечитаемыми и открытыми в то же время.

\- Кто-то должен присмотреть за Гарри, - отвечает Джон наконец. – Я не могу бросить её одну там, только не снова, и в любом случае, ты будешь в Румынии в следующем году, а я буду лезть из кожи вон, чтобы сдать ТРИТОН и A-Levels* вместе.

\- Джон.

Джон вздыхает и отворачивается, снова закрывая глаза.

\- Я не могу, Чарли. Не спрашивай больше.

Ответа нет, но Чарли соединяет их руки, и Джон не возражает, и они лежат в тишине, пока заканчивается их день, время Чарли в Хогвартсе и лучшая дружба, которая была у Джона. (И останется такой до тех пор, когда он не войдет, хромая, в лабораторию Бартса и не встретит Шерлока Холмса, порывистого человека с крокодильей улыбкой, натянутой на самое хрупкое сердце, которое когда-либо встречал Джон.)

***

\- Ты не обязан это делать, - ни с того ни с сего говорит Шерлок, продолжая разговор, который они и не начинали. Джон, полностью поглощенный выуживанием лучших кусочков из его коробки с едой на вынос, поднимает на него глаза с удивлением.

\- Что я не обязан делать?

\- Ты знаешь. Эта вещь. Которую ты делал. Раньше.

\- Шерлок, вопреки твоему мнению, большинство из нас не умеют читать мысли. Ты о чем?

Шерлок разочарованно пыхтит, заставляет себя отступить и поворачивается лицом к стене, очевидно, дуясь на ненамеренное невежество Джона.

Джон вздыхает.

\- Хорошо, мне интересно. Я сделал что-то, отчего ты почувствовал… благодарность?

Шерлок приоткрывает один глаз и глядит на Джона, симулируя незаинтересованность, но точно ожидая  узнать, к каким выводам он пришел. Джон считает это за согласие.

\- Это потому, что я заказал тебе твою любимую утку по-пекински в китайском ресторане? Знаешь, это не было таким уж испытанием, и я действительно должен был сделать это, иначе ты бы не стал есть и уморил себя голодом, тогда где бы мы были?

Шерлок снова фыркает.

\- Ты настолько намеренно невнимателен, Джон, что это почти оскорбительно.

Джон ухмыляется ему (теперь он может сказать, когда Шерлок действительно разозлен или показушничает; это определенно последний случай), но потом начинает прокручивать в голове события дня в голове.

О.

\- Это потому что я сказал Донован и Андерсону заткнуться насчет тебя сегодня днем?

Шерлок не отвечает. Джон принимает подтверждение, даже такое, как это, и отталкивается от него.

\- Ты думаешь, что я сделал это из какого-то инстинкта защищать?

\- Ну, это очевидно.

Невероятно. Джон обдумывает, какой из ближайших объектов лучше швырнуть в Его Величества дремучую голову. (Это оказывается зачитанная до дыр копия новеллы Стига Ларссона, и она соскальзывает с лица Шерлока со взволнованным взмахом страниц).

\- Эй! За что?

\- Для единственного в мире консультирующего детектива ты безмерно тупой. Мне не нравится то, что они говорят о тебе в таком тоне. Я не обязан слушать это, и на самом деле, я _не собираюсь_ слушать это, и я хотел, чтобы они это уяснили в достаточной мере.

\- Почему тебя волнует то, что обо мне говорят?

\- Потому что ты олух. Ты мой друг. Лучший друг.

\- Правда? Серьезно?

\- Да, - устало говорит Джон. – Я думал, ты догадался об этом.

\- Ты _мой_ лучший друг? – спрашивает Шерлок внезапно, нахмурившись на потертую диванную подушку в руках.

\- Да. А теперь заткнись, я хочу посмотреть новости.

***

Отец Джона ничего не сказал, когда тот показал ему конверт. (Бумага выглядела почти кремовой в его пальцах. Чернила, похоже, могли быть блестящими, только вот это не имело никакого смысла.)

Он ничего не сказал, но его глаза стали непроницаемыми, а губы сжались в полоску, он сунул конверт обратно в руку Джона перед тем, как подойти к буфету, который Джону и Гарри запрещалось трогать, и открыл бутылку с янтарной жидкостью.

Проснувшись рано на следующее утро, Джон находит отца спящим на диване, с рвотой на рубашке. Гарри плачет, пока Джон медленно и аккуратно собирает осколки рамки с фотографией, разбитой на мелкие осколки, разбросанные по всей гостиной, как пыль. Лицо его матери, окрашенное коричневым липким веществом, пахнущим содержимым одной из отцовских бутылок, смотрит на него с пола.

***

Иногда, когда Шерлок ругает человечность, а Джон измотан, и белый шум непрерывных лондонских эмоций становится слишком невыносимым, Джон превращается и бежит, прыгая по крышам, пока голос Шерлока не затихает вдали. Он находит тихое место и сворачивается в клубок рыжевато-коричневой шерсти под открытым небом и часами лежит там, и у Шерлока никогда не возникает подозрений.

(Однажды Майкрофт подсовывает ему вырезку из газеты, взятую из новой секции Метро – короткая заметка о женщине, утверждающей, что она видела американскую рысь, бродившую по её дворику в Клэпхеме, неподалеку от того места, где Шерлок был на весьма долгом и утомительном деле накануне. Джон сжег заметку.)

***

Джон очень, очень хороший доктор.

Солдат из него даже лучше.

Он всегда подозревал, что это так, даже  когда был ещё ребенком, но тогда он пообещал себе, и это был единственный способ обойти обещание.

Пока он проходит подготовку в войска Её Величества, ползая в грязи и прыгая через бревна, его бывшие однокурсники сражаются за маленького Гарри Поттера, за добро против зла, а Джон говорит себе, что не жалеет о своем решении.

В первый раз его посылают в Косово на миротворческую миссию. Им не надо было делать многое для сохранения мира. Джон всаживает свою первую пулю в голову человеку и проводит ту ночь, свернувшись клубком под танком в своей другой шкуре, гадая, было бы легче или тяжелее, если бы он использовал палочку, чтобы отнять чью-то жизнь.

***

Человек, который приходит, чтобы поговорить с его отцом, выглядит как изображение Мерлина в любимой книжке с картинками Гарри.

Гарри говорит ему это, и его глаза лучатся смехом. Он рассказывает ей несусветную чепуху, и она задирает нос, а Джон отчитывает её за грубость.

Отец выгоняет их из комнаты (но они, конечно же, подсматривают в щель) и садится напротив странного человека, пристально глядя на него.

\- Он не поедет. Я не отпущу его.

\- Мистер Уотсон. Джон – очень особенный мальчик. Уверен, вы не будете отказывать ему в возможности стать лучшим.

\- Моя жена погибла, сражаясь в вашей войне, Альбус. Я не отдам вам ещё и сына.

\- Хэмиш, я понимаю, ты расстроен смертью твоей жены, но Волдеморт убит. Война окончена. У нас мир. Джон будет в абсолютной безопасности.

В комнате повисает долгая тишина. 

\- Почему только Джон?

Старик тяжело вздыхает.

\- Это редкость, когда среди близнецов, тем более разнополых, один рождается магом, а другой – нет. Мне очень жаль, но я не знаю, почему только Джон.

\- Это не ошибка? Гарриэт…

\- Мне жаль, но Гарриэт настолько же немагическая, как и ты, Хэмиш.

\- Разделять их будет…

\- Лучше для них обоих. Ты не можешь оградить Джона от этой части его жизни. Если он не научится её контролировать, это может повлечь катастрофические последствия. Джон должен поехать. Гарриэт не может последовать за ним.

Джон слышит, как отец глубоко вздыхает. Когда он поворачивается к Гарри, её уже нет рядом.

***

Шерлок целует его в канун Нового года, как раз когда часы бьют двенадцать.

Джон отталкивает его, смеется и говорит ему, что он пьян.

Светлые глаза мерцают напротив него с лица с острыми, как бритва, скулами, и что-то екает в животе у Джона.

\- О, - говорит он.

Шерлок фыркает и целует его снова.

\- Ты идиот, Джон Уотсон.

***

На третьем курсе Джона его отец допивается до смерти. Дамблдор отсылает его домой смотреть, как он умирает, и перед тем, как умереть, отец хватает Джона за руку, и, глядя на него яростными покрасневшими глазами, говорит:

\- Обещай мне, Джонни, что не будешь воевать ни в одной из их чертовых войн, _обещай мне,_ сделай что угодно, только не дай им поймать себя, - и Джон обещает; потому что даже если он не любит человека, лежащего здесь, умирающего на холодной жесткой постели на его глазах, это все ещё его отец, и по какой-то причине Джон что-то ему должен.

Джон обещает, и ничего не говорит о том, что знает, что из-за его магии это случилось с его отцом; потому что отец любил его мать, и после её смерти он с трудом мог смотреть на своих детей, так как они напоминали ему о ней. Магия отдаляла их ещё больше.

Гарриэт не разделяет ни одно из его угрызений совести, и кричит на него громко и злобно все похороны:

_\- Это твоя вина, Джон, это твоя вина, твоя чертова вина!_

Когда гроб опущен, Дамблдор появляется, чтобы забрать его назад в Шотландию, Гарри остается одна под не очень бдительным оком не очень заботливой прабабки Милдред, которая знала только то, что Джон учится в спецшколе для одаренных в Шотландии, и которую заколдовали, чтобы она не спрашивала об этом слишком много.

***

\- Абсолютно точно нет.

Джон всегда был невысоким, но он никогда не ощущал это так, как сейчас, стоя прямо перед Кингсли Шеклботом и его полными шестью футами и семью дюймами посреди мясного отдела в Теско.

\- У тебя есть долг, Джон. Перед своей страной. Перед своими людьми. Перед _миром_.

\- Я дал обещание, - отвечает Джон. – Я не собираюсь его нарушать.

\- Грядет война, - говорит Шеклбот. Слова грохочут в его груди, как гром, гремящий над Кернгормом*. – Тебе придется выбрать сторону; неважно, что ты делаешь, тебе придется принять решение.

\- Я уже принял решение, - говорит Джон, выпрямляясь во весь свой рост, расправляя плечи, как его научили в первую неделю в армии. – Я не выбрал ничего.

***

\- Знаешь, - говорит Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от пробирки, в которую он пытался поместить ровно четыре капли блестящей прозрачной жидкости, не вызывая небольшого взрыва, - иногда ты несешь чушь.

Джон улыбается и надкусывает свой тост.

\- Ты всегда несешь чушь, так что я не один такой.

\- Ты никогда не говорил, что Гарри – твой близнец, - продолжает Шерлок. – Почему? Я думал, близнецы всегда должны быть ближе друг другу, чем другие братья и сестры.

А.

\- Не в нашем случае, - коротко отвечает Джон. Он снова кусает тост – и тот внезапно оказывается сухим во рту. – Мы не проводили много времени вместе. Я почти все время был в школе, знаешь. Она завидовала, я имею в виду.

Шерлок резко поднимает глаза; от этого движения слишком много субстанции А попадает в субстанцию В, и вся смесь начинает дымить. Джон наблюдает за этим с опаской.

\- Ты говорил, что провел в школе-интернате всего два года.

Черт. Держи свои чертовы истории при себе, Уотсон.

\- Да?

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него и откладывает пипетку.

\- Ты лжешь. Так или иначе. Я не могу сказать. Почему?

\- Какая разница, где я учился?

\- Я хочу знать.

\- Зачем?

Шерлок хмурится на него.

\- Ты мой, Джон. Я хочу знать о тебе все. Я думал, ты знаешь это.

Знал ли он это? Нет, решает Джон, он не знал. Шерлок поцеловал его однажды, но это был канун Нового года, и они выпили довольно много специально припасенного миссис Хадсон шерри, и свечи были зажжены, и все казалось спокойным и мирным. С тех пор, уже три недели, ничего не было. Джон сбросил это со счетов, объяснил последствиями довольно очаровательного маггловского заклинания, созданного романтическим освещением и слишком большим количеством алкоголя, и ограничился этим.

\- Теперь это ты здесь несешь чушь.

Раздраженно рыкнув, Шерлок стягивает перчатки со своих рук, шагает через кухню и набрасывается на него, захватывая губы Джона в поцелуй, который заставляет кружиться его голову, а пульс – зашкаливать. (Больше маггловской магии. Восхитительно. Она дрожит в его крови, и через минуту Джон не может отличить магию Лондона от чувств Шерлока, прижатого к нему.)

\- Гарри считает, что я – та причина, из-за которой отец допился до смерти, - говорит Джон, его голос дрожит, а руки вцепляются в рубашку Шерлока.

\- Гарри идиотка.

Глаза Шерлока не отрываются от лица Джона, но скользят по нему лихорадочно и жадно. От этого у Джона мурашки по коже, когда он слышит, как у Шерлока перехватывает горло.

\- Заткнись, ты, ненормальный идиот, и поцелуй меня снова.

***

\- Вы должны сказать ему.

\- Это не ваше дело, Майкрофт.

\- Близкие люди имеют право знать. Я читал законы. Удивительно, на самом деле. Бюрократия в вашем Министерстве превосходит даже нашу.

\- Он не мой… Я не… Я не хочу, чтобы он знал.

\- Вы боитесь, что он начнет ставить на вас эксперименты?

\- Он уже ставит на мне эксперименты.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Вы не поймете.

\- Испытайте меня. Я весьма умен. Думаю, я вполне смогу распространить мою логику на этот концепт.

\- Я пас, спасибо.

***

Из всех возможных мест, Джон видит его в поезде Эдинбург-Лондон, несомненно, это он, с его нелепыми волосами, буйно торчащими во все стороны.

Он вздыхает и решает, что должен справиться с этим. Он никогда не простит себя, если упустит шанс.

\- Ты в порядке, Поттер? – говорит он, садясь рядом.

Гарри Поттер всматривается в него, смущенный, но не вовсе не настороженный – у него взгляд человека, привыкшего к тому, что его узнают незнакомцы.

\- Я был старше тебя в школе, - мягко подсказывает Джон. – Джон Уотсон. Мы были на одном факультете.

\- О, точно! – зеленые глаза лучатся улыбкой. – Я помню. Ты вечно сидел в углу, сунув нос в книгу.

Джон выдыхает и смеется.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, знаешь, ты был хорош. Во всех этих делах. Ты знаешь. Думаю, все тебе задолжали за это.

Улыбка Гарри искренна и легка.

\- Спасибо, приятель. Я не помню тебя там, когда…

\- Я был в Косово, - объясняет Джон. (Это не совсем правда, но достаточно близко к настоящей причине.) – А потом в Афганистане. Поймал пулю. Думаю, я всегда чувствовал себя не очень из-за того, что меня там не было.

Ни один из них не стар по-настоящему, Джону 38 и он всего на 6 лет старше этого мужчины, но взгляд, которым Гарри Поттер смотрит на него, - один из тех грустных взглядов древней мудрости. От него по позвоночнику Джона пробегает дрожь.

\- Другая война, та же история, - тихо говорит Гарри. – Я делал свое дело; ты делал свое.

\- Не уверен, что они были равноценны, - признается Джон. – Мое дело точно не было таким достойным.

Их прерывает зазвонивший в кармане Джона телефон. Он бросает на Гарри Поттера извиняющийся взгляд (чувствуя себя почти кощунственно, делая это), и отвечает на звонок.

\- Шерлок, я в поезде. Буду через четыре часа. Что там у тебя?

Гарри открывает книгу и притворяется, что читает, пытаясь спрятать за книгой улыбку. Джон снова смотрит, извиняясь, и склоняет голову; Гарри Поттер кивает в ответ, и Джон уходит и занимает свое место  - но не раньше, чем вынужден очень громко воскликнуть «Шерлок!» прямо в телефон как минимум единожды.

***

Сам Дамблдор взял его покупать палочку у Олливандера по распоряжению отца Джона, и тот помнит первый раз, когда он взял её в руки и почувствовал свою левую руку совершенно законченной.

(Оружие никогда не чувствовалось так же, и он никогда не убивал никого палочкой, но почему-то оно кажется лучше, чем альтернатива.)

***

Тревога скатывается с Шерлока тяжелыми, удушливыми волнами, заставляющими Джона сходить с ума от предчувствий.

Что-то не так.

Шерлок ничего не говорит. Джон хочет врезать ему. Игра Мориарти заставила его побегать по Лондону с почти таким же эффектом, как заклятие Империуса, и это претит Джону, видеть его… бойфренда? партнера? друга?.. танцующим под дудку Мориарти.

(На какое-то мгновение Джон действительно заволновался, не Империус ли это, но он не чувствовал никакого трепета магии в Мориарти тогда, в бассейне, ни даже той базовой маггловской магии эмоций, которая была у большинства людей. Его кожа была мертвой и холодной, как камень. Это нервировало Джона до тошноты, словно его собственная кожа внезапно стала ему мала.)

Джон мог все исправить. Мог аппарировать за Мориарти куда угодно и швырять в него проклятие за проклятием, пока он не окажется на полу, сломанный и кровоточащий. Он мог превратить его в змею и отрезать голову. Мог стереть его самое существование из истории взмахом запястья.

Он бы с удовольствием сел в Азкабан, если бы это значило защитить Шерлока от шуток Мориарти.

Это жадное отчаяние, смешанное с тревогой Шерлока, остается в его руках. Шерлок так безумно хочет выиграть, испытать себя, сделать что-то _хорошо_ , так что Джон отступает, проглатывает свой гнев, игнорируя тошноту, и позволяет Шерлоку сыграть в игру.

***

\- Ты уже делал это раньше.

Пальцы Джона запутались в волосах Шерлока, а нос Шерлока прижат к его подмышке. Они покрыты потом, и комната пахнет сексом и это _прекрасно_.

\- Неплохая дедукция. Я был в армии, знаешь ли.

\- Нет, это было не в армии, - размышляет Шерлок, слизывая бусины его пота. – Должно быть, школа-интернат.

\- Ммм, - отвечает Джон, и его глаза закрываются. Пальцы Шерлока рисуют узоры на его животе. Джон не чувствовал себя таким счастливым долгие годы.

\- Ты не собираешься мне рассказать о нем?

\- Древняя история, - ворчит Джон. – Оставь это.

Он чувствует потрясение и облегчение, когда Шерлок просто вздыхает в ответ.

Позже, когда он почти задремал, Шерлок тыкает его в бок и настойчиво спрашивает:

\- Где он сейчас, твой бывший бойфренд?

\- Зачем? Ты боишься, что он объявится и уведет меня у тебя?

Шерлок сжимает губы и ничего не говорит, наверняка уничтожая его взглядом, но все понятно без слов.

Джон хмыкает и подгребает его поближе, целуя в лоб.

\- Последнее, что я слышал, это что Чарли сражается с драконами в Румынии. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Шерлок пыхтит и говорит, чтобы он не болтал ерунды. Джон ухмыляется в его кудри.

\- Я не говорил с ним с тех пор, как мне было семнадцать, Шерлок. Не беспокойся из-за меня, я с тобой.

\- О. Прекрасно. _Драконы,_ \- издевается Шерлок. – В самом деле.

Он фыркает, но кажется втайне довольным. (Иногда правда намного эффективнее лжи, когда нужно заморочить голову Шерлоку Холмсу.)

***

Джим Мориарти входит в Лондонский Тауэр и крадет королевские украшения, а затем убеждает судей выпустить его на свободу. Шерлок заваривает ему чай в их квартире, и той ночью Джон (с сердцем, бьющимся в горле и ослабевшими коленями) поднимает половицу в своей комнате и засовывает палочку в карман впервые за последний десяток лет _на всякий случай._

***

\- Поздравляю с вашими результатами, мистер Уотсон.

Джон вздрагивает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Альбуса Дамблдора, сидящего на противоположной от него кровати в опустевшем по случаю общежитии.

\- Спасибо, сэр.

\- Я понимаю ваше намерение покинуть магический мир теперь, когда вы закончили свое обучение.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Могу я спросить, почему?

В чемодане Джона не хватает места для всех книг и вещей. Он мог бы увеличить его,  расширить изнутри, но это лишило бы смысла суть упражнения.

\- Я не вписываюсь сюда, - отвечает он, не глядя на директора. – И я больше не могу оставить сестру.

\- Мне показалось, что ваша сестра хочет, чтобы её оставили в покое.

\- Ну да, - вздыхает Джон. Гарри плывет по течению, она озлоблена и одинока, и это его вина, и он уже никогда не сможет это исправить, потому что прошло слишком много времени, и она не позволит ему.

\- Джон, вы невероятно талантливый волшебник. В маггловском мире вы будете…

\- Обычным, - прерывает Джон, повернувшись к профессору. – Люди будут смотреть на меня и видеть меня, а не факт, что я мог превратить кошку в диван за три года до того, как должен быть на это способен. Вы не сможете заставить меня остаться, профессор. Вы заставили меня прийти, но не можете заставить меня остаться.

\- Нет, - соглашается Дамблдор, его сияющие голубые глаза никогда не были такими грустными на памяти Джона. – Не думаю, что могу. Хорошо, Джон. Я желаю вам всего хорошего, куда бы ни завела вас жизнь.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - говорит Джон, и на сей раз имеет в виду именно это.

Крышка чемодана закрывается с финальным ударом.

***

Шерлок, с его неразвитым чувством частной собственности, проводит больше времени, копаясь в комнате Джона, чем позволяют приличия.

\- Что это? – спрашивает он беззастенчиво, сунув амулет Джону в лицо. – Я нашел это у тебя в прикроватном столике.

 - Сувенир, - отвечает Джон, пристально его разглядывая. Он почти забыл про этот амулет. - Одна старая женщина дала мне его в Афганистане.

\- Я не знал, что там так сильны суеверия. Это какой-то талисман.

\- Поаккуратнее с ним, - говорит Джон, более осведомленный, чем Шерлок когда-нибудь будет, о том, что может случиться, если амулет уничтожить неправильным образом.

\- Что значат эти руны? Я пытался вычислить код, но чего-то не хватает.

\- Я не уверен, - лжет Джон и выхватывает амулет из любопытных пальцев Шерлока. – Она не говорила по-английски, а мой дари отвратителен.

Руны немного светятся, когда Шерлоковы пальцы касаются его руки, и это интересно и ново, и Шерлок этого точно не видит. Джон не совсем знает, что это значит, но вечером он надевает кулон на шею и спит с ним, все ещё чувствуя тепло ладони Шерлока на своей груди.

***

\- Я думал, ты женат на своей работе, - шепчет Джон в поросль кудрявых волос на его груди.

\- Ммм. Я изменяю, - лениво отвечает Шерлок. Воздух вокруг них горячий и тяжелый. Спина Джона прилипла к простыне, пропитанной его собственным потом. Рука Шерлока обнимает его грудь, и Джон довольно улыбается.

\- Почему я? – спрашивает он немного погодя, его рука распластана по спине Шерлока.

За этим следует долгая пауза, полна многозначительного молчания.

\- Я не знаю, - медленно и серьезно отвечает Шерлок. – Это непостижимо. Я никогда… никто никогда не был таким захватывающим. Ты невероятен. Ты должен быть скучным, должен быть абсолютно обычным, но… ты не такой. Ты поражаешь меня.

Джон впивается ногтями ему в спину прямо между лопатками и крепко прижимает к себе. Ему не хочется его отпускать. Квартира может сгореть дотла,  стая химер может появиться и напасть, и Джон Уотсон в этот момент времени просто закрыл бы глаза  и обнял Шерлока крепче, и никогда бы не отпустил.

\- Я просто знаю, что хочу тебя, постоянно хочу тебя. Я хочу всего тебя, все, что только могу иметь, и иногда это все, о чем я думаю, как будто ты меня заколдовал. Ты этого не делал?

Шерлок шутит, но Джон чертовски серьезен, когда отвечает:

\- Я бы никогда так не сделал.

***

Шерлок шагает  с крыши госпиталя Бартса, и Джон в ужасе едва ли замечает всплеск магии, исходящий откуда-то от сердца.

Спустя долю секунды Джон оказывается на крыше, хватая друга за воротник пальто и дергая его назад, твердо, быстро и уверенно.

***

\- Невозможно, - задыхается Шерлок, когда Джон оказывается на полу рядом с ним. – Это невозможно. Ты был внизу, я видел тебя там.

\- Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! – рявкает на него Джон, проверяя его на предмет ранений трясущимися руками.

\- Джон, это невозможно, - бормочет Шерлок, а Джон продолжает говорить «Заткнись», и минуту они сидят там, не двигаясь вовсе, и Джону плевать, потому что Шерлок пытался спрыгнуть с крыши здания, а он был готов поймать его внизу.  Но потом разум Шерлока вспоминает, и он садится в руках Джона, напряженный от страха.

\- Джон, _Джон_ , снайперы, у них приказ убить миссис Хадсон и Лестрада, и… Джон, мы должны убраться отсюда, они застрелят тебя, там везде снайперы, ждущие в зоне видимости.

Черт.

Джон не раздумывает, он просто рывком поднимает Шерлока на ноги, хватает его за запястье и поворачивается на каблуках.

***

\- Невозможно, - стонет Шерлок, перед тем как оступается, и его тошнит прямо на подставку для зонтиков миссис Хадсон, но Джон не обращает на него внимания.

Он огибает лестницу и приоткрывает дверь в тот момент, когда крепкий рабочий вытаскивает оружие из ящика с инструментами. Джон всаживает пулю ему в бок, и миссис Хадсон кричит.

В доли секунды он снова у подножия лестницы и хватает Шерлока за плечи.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал кое-что. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился, очень сильно, и сказал мне, где, скорее всего, будет снайпер для Грега.

\- Это невозможно, - повторяет Шерлок.

\- Заткнись и _думай_ , - Джон кричит. Шерлок кивает, испуганный и растерянный, но у Джона нет времени на разбирательства, у него нет времени, и Джон снова берет его запястье, очищает свой разум, так, что он может чувствовать, как Шерлок думает; Джон доверяется ему, и они оба крутятся и исчезают.

***

Когда Джон пинком открывает дверь, снайпер оборачивается и спускает курок, но палочка Джона в его руке на этот раз, и пуля останавливается в воздухе перед его лицом, а затем со звоном падает на пол.

\- Невозможно, - говорит Шерлок в который раз. Его глаза огромные, как блюдца.

\- Это надоедает очень быстро, - ворчит Джон и превращает снайпера в таракана, не раздумывая.

Шерлок наступает на таракана прежде, чем тот успевает сбежать.

***

Они аппарируют с хлопком в гостиную 221В Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок разглядывает его, резкость в его лице смягчается удивлением.

Он говорит, наверное, уже в сотый раз, спокойным, ясным голосом, который ни на секунду не вводит Джона в заблуждение.

\- Это _невозможно_.

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты перестал это повторять, потому что, очевидно, это _возможно_ , и это _ты_ тот человек, который ненавидит повторяться.

\- Я, должно быть, сплю. Я сплю?

\- Нет.

\- Под наркотиками?

\- Нет.

\- Мертв?

\- Точно _нет_ , - с силой говорит Джон, хватая Шерлока за предплечья и слегка встряхивая. – Ты исключил возможное, Шерлок, включая то, где это невозможно, и все, что связано с естественными причинами. Тогда что у тебя осталось? Давай, используй свой фантастический великолепный мозг и _сделай выводы_.

\- Ты… ты… не человек? – лицо Шерлока кривится от одной этой мысли, словно ему причиняет физическую боль думать о чем-то настолько иррациональном и абсолютно не вписывающемся в его устоявшуюся парадигму.

\- Ответ неверный, – отвечает Джон. – Следующая догадка.

\- Нет, я не буду говорить, потому что следующая догадка имеет ещё меньше смысла чем то, что ты какой-то инопланетянин.

\- Попробуй придумать что-нибудь ещё, - предлагает Джон, тяжело вздохнув.

\- Магия, - выдыхает Шерлок.

Джон мрачно кривит губы:

\- Бинго.

***

В  тусклом вечернем свете Бейкер-стрит тиха и спокойна. Шерлок сидит в своем кресле и пристально глядит. Джон сидит напротив него и чувствует неловкость. Они молчат, потому что больше нечего сказать, только не сейчас, и Джон почти видит крутящиеся безостановочно шестеренки в уме Шерлока.

 Резкий удар в дверь прерывает их состязание взглядов, и Майкрофт входит в комнату, почти весело помахивая зонтом.

\- У меня был очень интересный день, - говорит он, присаживаясь на диван. – Вы знали, Джон, что последней персоной, которая совершила такое количество магии в публичных немагических местах был…

\- Сириус Блэк, - говорит Джон. – Я знаю.

Шерлок переводит глаза с лица Джона на Майкрофта, глядя на него с недоверием.

\- Ты _знал_? – с трудом выговаривает он. – Ты _знал_ об этом, и ты не сказал мне?!

\- Существуют весьма точные законы, - спокойно отвечает Майкрофт, выглядя  прилизанно и раздражающе невозмутимо, как никогда. – Моя работа пострадала бы, если бы я упомянул об этом без четкого разрешения Джона, и это было бы, несмотря на все мои усилия, нежелательно.

\- Почему? – требовательно говорит Шерлок, снова глядя на Джона. – Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- Это не было важно, - отвечает Джон. – Я не использую её уже давно.

В звуке, который издает Шерлок – отчаяние и неверие. Джон пристально смотрит на него.

\- Это моя жизнь и мой выбор, Шерлок. Это тебя не касается.

\- Это меня касается, когда ты используешь это… что бы это ни было… чтобы расстраивать все мои планы, исчезать меня по городу и превращать снайперов в тараканов прямо на моих глазах!

\- Хреновые у тебя планы, - рявкает Джон. – Я не собирался стоять там и смотреть, как ты умрешь!

\- Я не собирался умирать, - кричит Шерлок в ответ, внезапно вскакивая на ноги, чтобы придать силы своим словам. – Это должно было выглядеть так, словно я умер.

Джон путается в ногах и уже готов разораться, когда вмешивается Майкрофт.

\- Я полагаю, что технически это называется дизаппарация, а не исчезание, - задумчиво говорит он. Они перестают кричать и поворачиваются на него. Майкрофт ухмыляется им, словно не сказал ничего особенного.

\- Как вы… нет, не отвечайте, - говорит Джон, зажмуривая глаза. – Насколько плохи мои дела?

\- Ваши дела? Ни насколько.

\- Что, действительно? – Джон был удивлен тем, что вернулся домой без сотни Министерских чиновников, пикирующим на него, чтобы запереть его в камере Азкабана и сгноить там, на веки вечные.

\- Ммм. Я поговорил со своим, эээ, коллегой, и объяснил ему необходимость ваших действий. Мы пришли к соглашению, что вы – или, скорее я, потому как ваши денежные средства весьма невелики, - оплачу штраф в размере 500 галлеонов, чтобы покрыть расходы на операцию по зачистке следов, и я уверен, вы получите весьма сурово сформулированное письмо из Министерства. О, а вот и оно.

Джон смотрит в окно, и видит, как огромная сова пикирует с крыши прямо к закрытой раме.

 _К черту все_ , решает Джон, взмахивает рукой, открывая окно и впуская сову, не сдвигаясь с места.

\- Это невозможно, - повторяет Шерлок, как заевшая пластинка. – Как ты это сделал?

\- Магия, - напоминает ему Джон и подставляет сове предплечье.

***

За неделю до того, как Мориарти снова появляется в их жизни, Шерлок толкает Джона в кресло и берет у него в рот так, словно поклоняется ему и его телу; и Джон сходит с ума под его губами и руками, и когда Шерлок смотрит на него снизу вверх после, с покрасневшими губами и алчной улыбкой на лице, что-то ёкает в животе у Джона, а сердце спотыкается, и он невольно выдыхает:

\- Боже, я люблю тебя.

Шерлок поднимается и глубоко целует его, и рычит «Я знаю», ему в рот, и это все, что Джону надо, чтобы понять, что это чувство взаимно. Амулет на его груди нагревается, и Джон внезапно понимает, о чем говорила та старая ведьма.

(А именно, что он сам не знал, что был сломан, пока Шерлок не исправил его.)

***

Впервые за несколько недель Джон спит в своей постели один.

Или скорее лежит в темноте с беспорядком в голове.

Шерлок вылетел из комнаты и грохнул дверью спальни. Майкрофт смотрел на Джона с лицом, на котором читалось ясно, как день: « _Я говорил вам, что нужно было сказать ему раньше_ ». Джон глянул на него сердито и выгнал его из квартиры. Шерлок не выходил к ужину, и Джон отступил в свою комнату.

Джон не знает, что делать. Он знает, что разум Шерлока сходит с ума, пытается реорганизовать свои мысли после такого масштабного сдвига парадигмы, который буквально нельзя было проигнорировать. Он мог, конечно, заставить его забыть, но он подозревал, что Шерлок и его острый ум наверняка будут сопротивляться этому заклинанию, но с другой стороны, как бы он объяснил Шерлоку, как он предотвратил прыжок с той чертовой крыши?

Это того стоило, не видеть внутренности Шерлока, размазанные по тротуару, как джем по тосту, но Джон не уверен, что будет теперь. Шерлок зол и сбит с толку, и, важнее всего, разочарован из-за того, что ему не позволили выиграть в его дурацкой ребяческой игре, и это раздражает и пугает, потому что если Шерлок больше не захочет его видеть, то куда, черт подери, он пойдет?

Скрип на лестничной площадке отрывает Джона от его мыслей, и он резко садится в кровати, сжимая палочку (которая, казалось, сопротивлялась возвращению в коробку, и теперь была при нем впервые за пятнадцать лет) в кулаке.

В дверном проеме показывается голова Шерлока, и Джон слегка расслабляется. Шерлок выглядит осторожным, но Джон кивает ему и двигается в кровати, освобождая ему место.

\- Почему ты не сказал мне? – спрашивает Шерлок, после того, как устраивается поудобнее, растягиваясь, как кот, поперек одеяла.

\- Я не люблю рассказывать об этом, - отвечает Джон. Это почти правда.

\- Ты можешь делать вещи, которые невозможны с научной точки зрения.

\- Да. Если ты придерживаешься науки, то да.

\- Что ты можешь?

Джон поворачивает голову на подушке и смотрит на Шерлока, который глядит прямо перед собой в потолок, со скрещенными на груди руками, такой беззащитный, каким Джон никогда его не видел.

\- Это довольно длинный список, - мягко говорит он. – Я очень, _очень_ хорош.

Шерлок смотрит на него и коротко улыбается, а затем снова устремляет взгляд в потолок.

\- Гарри не…

\- Волшебница, - продолжает Джон. – Нет. Она не волшебница.

\- Она завидует.

\- Да.

\- Это разрушило твою семью, эти… способности?

\- Да.

\- Ты стыдишься, потому что ты лучше в этом, чем многие другие, и ты не любишь выделяться.

\- Не стыжусь, - пытается протестовать Джон, но Шерлок обрывает его карающим взглядом.

– Люди чувствовали себя некомфорно, - признает он. – Я никогда не прилагал усилий к тому, чтобы быть лучшим. Из-за этого люди задумывались, что могло бы случиться, если бы все обернулось… не лучшим образом.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему, его лицо открыто и полно удивления.

\- Как меня, - говорит он, и его голос звучит почти по-детски. – Они дразнили тебя так же, как дразнят меня.

\- Не… не настолько, - осторожно отвечает Джон. – Я намного приятнее тебя, знаешь, они меньше волновались о том, что я впаду в крайность. У меня были друзья, немного, конечно. Но что-то подобное, да.

\- О.

Джон хочет оплести его руками и никогда не отпускать. Он хочет проклясть людей, которые смешивали этого человека с грязью на своих ботинках, так, чтобы они покрылись фурункулами и плевались слизняками до конца жизни. Но вместо этого он остается глядеть в потолок, и двенадцать дюймов кровати между ними растягиваются в непреодолимый океан.

Наконец, Шерлок перекатывается на его сторону и жадно смотрит на Джона.

\- Ты невозможен, - говорит он. Джон чувствует себя так, словно его обвинили  в каком-то гнусном, но (с точки зрения Шерлока) восхитительном преступлении.

\- Прости.

\- Не надо, - восклицает Шерлок, хватая Джона за запястье. – Не извиняйся за это. Это… это захватывающе. Ты невероятный.

\- Я не хочу быть невероятным, - цедит Джон. – Это просто я, скучный старый Джон Уотсон. Я не хотел этого тогда, не хочу и сейчас.

Шерлок бросается к нему и, схватив его лицо, прижимается к нему своим, разгоряченный и отчаянный. Сердце Джона екает, и он отталкивает его.

\- Прекрати.

\- Ты _идиот_ , - рычит Шерлок, врываясь в личное пространство Джона, безжалостно, как паровой каток. – Ты был невероятным для меня и раньше, когда я ещё не знал об этом, и я говорил тебе это, тогда почему ты думаешь, что это что-то _меняет_?

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Джон.  – Но это меняет.

Шерлок откидывается на спину, побежденный и раздосадованный. Внезапно он садится, словно что-то ужасное произошло с ним.

\- Ты же не заколдовывал меня, правда?

Джон с упавшим сердцем мерит его тяжелым взглядом и отворачивается.

\- Ублюдок, - выплевывает он.

\- Джон? _Джон_?

\- Если это то, что ты думаешь, если ты думаешь, что я способен на такое, значит, ты можешь выметаться отсюда к чертовой матери. Прямо сейчас.

Шерлок издает странный звук, тихий, недовольный и испуганный. Но не уходит. Он остается и ждет, и минуты тянутся в тишине, пока Джон не вздыхает, переворачиваясь на спину. Он позволяет Шерлоку устроиться на своей стороне и обнимает его за плечи одной рукой.

\- Я не объект для твоих экспериментов, - тихо говорит он. Шерлок фыркает, придвигаясь ближе.

\- Никогда, Джон.

Его сопротивление испаряется, как вода с бетона под палящим солнцем чувств Шерлока, его неуверенности и заботы. Джон глубоко вздыхает,  собирая смирение в легких, и выдыхает его в один длинный протяжный вздох. Он уступает (как будто у него был выбор).

\- Хорошо. Хорошо тогда.

\- Ты покажешь мне? Что-нибудь из того, что умеешь?

\- Может быть, завтра, - говорит Джон, прикрывая зевок тыльной стороной ладони. – А теперь спи. Ты чуть не спрыгнул с крыши сегодня.

\- Он бы сработал, мой план.

\- Это был _дерьмовый_ план, Шерлок, потому что он подразумевал, что я должен был считать тебя мертвым неопределенное количество времени. Когда я буду менее вымотан, поверь, я тебе устрою за это.

\- Хорошо.

Они засыпают прямо так, сплетясь руками, и вокруг них воздух двигается, закручивается и меняется. Утром Джон просыпается, и воздух полон гранатом и кардамоном, и колется на коже. Шерлок тыкает его палочкой во все подряд, на его лице застыло выражение нетерпеливого раздражения, и Джон смеется, громко, весело и долго, пока его живот не начинает болеть, а щеки – пылать.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Нужно заметить, что я изучил этот вопрос, и я думаю, заключение, к которому я пришла, таково, что, принимая во внимание, что в 2011 Джону было 38, то ему было бы на год меньше, чем Чарли Уизли и на 6 лет больше, чем Гарри Поттеру. А если это не совсем правильно, ну, значит, я слегка попутала времена. Упс=)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> * корма - разновидность специй, используется в некоторых видах карри.  
> * камелопард - желто-коричневый цвет.  
> * A-Levels - экзамены, подтверждающие получение полного среднего образования.  
> * Кернгорм - горный хребет в южной Шотландии.


End file.
